Daniel Dare
Daniel Dare is Co-Founder and former Co-Owner of RAGE. His Hall of Fame career as a wrestler, manager, booker, color commentator, and federation owner has spanned fifteen years in real life and many more character-wise. He is now back to active competition. Life and career Daniel Thadelonius Rider (Daniel Dare) was born on February 28, 1962 at his parents' home in Zephryhills, Florida. He is 47 years old. At the age of 9, he suffered through the traumatic experience of personally witnessing his mother and father kill themselves in a double suicide. Shortly thereafter, Dare formed a friendship with Mindy Morgan Corvallis, who was brutally raped and murdered at the age of 19. He would eventually name his younger daughter after his slain friend. The person responsible for the rape eventually died under mysterious circumstances. Whether true or just wrestling lore, Dare claims he killed his friend's rapist and came up with his famous Testicle Squeeze finishing maneuver that night. A formal investigation against Dare has never been filed. After Corvallis's death, Dare trained to become a professional wrestler. He won major titles all over the world before joining the BWFE in 1996, where he become a household name and won multiple World Heavyweight Championships. The BWFE (and the UWF) eventually morphed into NPW and TCW/USCW and eventually RAGE, SSW, and the current version of TCW. He has been a mainstay in that community of federations for the past twelve years. During that time, he also competed outside the community - in Japan for Atsui Senki Goku Wrestling (ASGW) - as a "gaijin" heel who disrespected the Japanese way of life. His abrasive American character rubbed many of the traditional Japanese "puroresu" mainstays the wrong way. After hanging up the tights, Dare began RAGE in 2003 with Shane Kelley. Other than a run as the TCW World Heavyweight Champion in the summer of 2007, Dare wrestles only sporadically - usually on his own summer Legends of RAGE events. RAGE is now the longest running federation in the history of the community that began with the BWFE and UWF. Daniel Dare has cemented his legendary Hall of Fame legacy as a wrestler, manager, booker, color commentator, and federation owner. Titles BWFE World Heavyweight Championship *12/12/97 from The Saint in the finals of the Battle of the Best tournament for the Pillman Cup (this reign made Dare the longest reigning BWFE World Champion of all-time) *1/27/99 from Dread *Late '99 (often uncredited): Commissioner Dare stripped Dread of the title and gave it to himself (until awarding it to the winner of the Battle of the Best Tournament that year) *Early '01 from Adam Weiss at the main event of WrestleCade in a Retirement Match (Dare was the final BWFE World Champion) TCW World Heavyweight Championship *5/20/07 from Advent Rising at TCW Final Retribution in a surprise match at the end of the night. BWFE Streetfight Championship *2/18/97 in an SF Battle Royal (Dare was the first-ever SF Champ) *7/13/97 from Joel Gutman *8/3/97 from Mastah Killah *4/12/99 from George Grabowski *1/7/01: Dare brought back the vacant belt and awarded it to himself (which he was able to do because of his successful lawsuit against the BWFE for wrongful termination), and started referring to the belt as the Streetfight WORLD Title. *Early '01 from The Saint TCW World Tag Team Championships (with Sam Long) *11/23/01 from Ricky Raid and Lance Carter (Dare and Long are considered the greatest tag team in the history of TCW/USCW/NPW) NPW Intercontinental Championship *Late '01 from Peter Robidoux NPW Deathmatch Championship *Late '01 from The Saint Front Office Experience BWFE President *Summer '98: The most controversial BWFE President of all-time NPW Head Booker *'01: Booked NPW during its golden age (with Adam Weiss) TCW (USCW) President *'02: Dare led the federation to its first and only golden age RAGE Co-Owner *'03-12/18/08: Dare, along with Shane Kelley, revived a comatose community that was withering away because of the dying USCW by forming a new federation, RAGE: Pro Wrestling Generation! Other Accomplishments 12/12/97: Very first Battle of the Best winner *Dare beat Saint in the finals of the Battle of the Best tournament to win the Pillman Cup and become the BWFE World Heavyweight Champion Six-time "Shocker of the Year" award winner (four consecutive wins) *'97: Dare abandons the UWF without giving notice and rejoins the BWFE after having major heat with BWFE President Robert Stock for months (Stock once tried to Testicle Squeeze Dare on TV) *'98: Dare makes shocking return after being "fired" as BWFE President *'99: There was no award that year *'00: Dare successfully sues the BWFE and is awarded the right to fire longtime BWFE Owner Shane Kelley (Kelley fired Dare exactly one year earlier to appease his booty brahs Xanthus Tonaka and Wolverine) *'01: Dare shocks the world by aligning with Oz after arguing bitterly with him for months *'06: Daniel Dare reveals Cage's past as a cutter for the first time and swerves the entire fed into thinking he had legitimately gotten fired as Co-Owner for crossing the line; then he does shocking angles involving Cage's sister, parents, and the person driving the car the night his sister died *'07: Daniel Dare and Joel Potter bring RAGE and TCW together in a shocking swerve after weeks of "arguing" Winner of the '01 BWFE Royal Clash *Dare dominated and defeated 30 of the BWFE's best to end up being the last man standing Greatest Feuds Daniel Dare has been involved in some of the most memorable feuds in the history of this community. Here are a few of the highlights: The Saint *For over a DECADE, Daniel Dare and The Saint engaged in what many feel is the greatest feud in the history of this community. These two polar opposites had one thing in common - they knew how to push the envelope. Against each other, they broke every barrier possible and paved the way for a more exciting, adult-oriented approach to e-wrestling. Joel Gutman *Dare's early days in the BWFE consisted of blood, pain, and more blood - thanks to Joel Gutman. Their streetfight bloodbaths will forever be remembered as groundbreaking classics, and their Piledriver match for Dare's World Heavyweight Championship closed the chapter on one of the most violent feuds in the history of this community. Dread *Dare's insane hatred of Dread led to some of the most memorable moments in this community's history, including Dare's month-long campaign to mock Beachwood, Maryland - Dread's hometown. The final stop on this tour led Dare to a children's hospital. The rest is too sick to describe. Needless to say, blood ended up splattering on the walls of the hospital that day. Cage *Dare pulled out all the stops by involving Cage's family, friends, and past. It was the ultimate battle of good vs. evil. The rivalry was so controversial that the RAGE roster was evenly divided between those who couldn't wait to see what would happen next and those who couldn't wait for it to end. Dare vs. Cage brought old-school heat back to the forefront, and not everyone could handle the fire. TCE *Dare has stolen TCE's family. TCE has stolen Dare's family. Yet, outside of a meaningless tag team match where Dare (then the TCW World Heavyweight Champion) took a dive to TCE (then the RAGE World Heavyweight Champion) just so it would be on record that the RAGE World Champ beat the TCW World Champ, these two have never met in the ring. TCE ended up being fired for attacking Dare in a tag team match (TCE roped Dare into a forced partnership). TCE was eventually reinstated, but Dare waited for the right opportunity to strike. He did so at RAGE Down Under when he cost TCE an opportunity to win the Grand Slam. At Legends of RAGE '08, they finally faced each other in a match two years in the making. In the end, Dare emerged victorious. But the story was far from over. In a shocking twist, TCE and Dare joined forces: Dare's ex-wife Jules was revealed to be married to TCE - with Dare's blessing. Now they are truly one big, happy family. The Trinity (T3) Dare's legendary stable is considered the greatest collection of elite wrestlers in the history of our sport, The Trinity - T3 for short - puts every other stable to shame. A list of T3 alumni: *The Saint *CBN *Wolverine & Prodigy *George Grabowski *Adam Weiss * Shane Kelley *Jason Hectic *Wyndex *Sam Long *Larry Lujack *Mike Maxx *Lance Carter Misc. notes: Dare, clearly off-his-rocker, briefly considered the talentless Xanthus Tonaka for a spot in T3. However, Xanthus refused because he didn't want to turn heel. He said he enjoyed the cheers of the fans (folks, this is e-wrestling - the cheers and the fans AREN'T real). In a drug-induced moment of insanity, Sam Long briefly considered cheesehead George Gillis for a spot in the group, but Gillis was thankfully scared off after hearing a rumor that Dare didn't consider him worthy of being a member of the elite unit. Other successful stables Dare has been involved in: Team Messiah (BWFE), Messiah's Gate (TCW), UbK (TCW), one incarnation of The Cold War (NPW), the T3-BRI Rightz Inc. Super Stable (NPW and TCW), The Elite (RAGE), The Enterprise (TCW), Hell's Council (RAGE and TCW), and Mason Inc. (BWFE and RAGE). Managerial career In addition to being the greatest wrestler ever, Dare is quite possibly also the greatest manager of all-time. Here is a list of the men he has guided to greatness over the years. *Jamal Brown *Cade Byron *Dustin Edberg *Jason Hectic (T3) *Adam Weiss (T3) *Wyndex (T3) *Sam Long (Messiah's Gate, T3) *Mike Maxx (Messiah's Gate, T3) *Officer Offense (Messiah's Gate) *Lance Carter (T3) *Oz Jensen (UbK) *Jimmy Reznor (UbK) *Zee Jensen (UbK) *Kron (UbK) *Killa (Messiah's Gate) *Shawn McCormick (The Cold War) *Peter Robidoux (T3-BRI Super Stable) *Michael Weaver (The Elite) *Hugh Coleman (The Elite) *Kevin Sowers (The Elite) *"Mr. T.C.W." Thomas Chamberlain Warrington (The Enterprise) *Kip Kutler (The Enterprise) *Kid Charisma (The Enterprise) *Nightwalker (Hell's Council - TCW version) *Cancer (Hell's Council - RAGE version) *Dark Deception (Hell's Council - RAGE version) *Petey "Brick" Fratelli (Hell's Council - RAGE version) *Spyder Jennings (Hell's Council - RAGE version) Misc. Honors *'2/28/01:' Special Dare Tribute Show - "There's Controversy And Then There's Dare" - sponsored by WU Online (there were appearances by Adam Weiss, Jay Berg, The Buff Guys, Joe Mills, and many other top stars) *'Late '01:' Dare Cup created in honor of Dare (won by Sam Long in a Rumble-style battle royal) *'Late '01:' Dare referred to as one of "The Four" - one of four immortal wrestling legends - in Sean Madrazo's short-lived futuristic federation. *'5/5/03:' Inducted into inaugural Hall of Fame Real-Life Heat Throughout the years, the brutally honest Dare has rubbed several people the wrong way. Here are some of the highlights: Robert Stock *What happens when you mix an American gentleman with a smelly lime? Heat, heat, heat! It became so nasty that Robert Stock actually Testicle Squeezed Daniel Dare on BWFE television. They also fought like cat and bloody dog during Dare's memorable reign as BWFE President. Viper *Dare made disparaging remarks about Viper's family. Viper threatened to track Dare down and beat him up (Viper never made good on his threat though, 'cause he knew Dare would whoop him). ;) "Big Dunka" Derek Monk *Dare absolutely loathed his time in the UWF because of what he felt was horrible booking and a complete lack of organization on Monk's part. In late '97, after a few miserable months in the U-Dubya-F, YOUR Friendly Hometown Messiah left that bush league without giving notice and made a surprise return to the BWFE at the Global Warfare PPV. From that point on, Dunka swore that Dare would be his mortal enemy until the end of time. BWFE Presidents Kelley and Stock never booked a match between Dare and Dunka's wrestler Mystic because they feared that the loser (obviously Mystic) would quit the federation. Ironically, Dunka would later surface in RAGE and manage Duke Meyers to the RAGE World Heavyweight Title. Michael Weaver *Michael was unhappy with Dare's controversial antics as BWFE President and made threats refusing to work with the "Legend of Legends." This was obviously unacceptable because members had to go through Dare for the approval of BWFE storylines. The fed-up "Messiah" sent out a biting memo entitled "Another One Bites The Dust," where he fired Michael's live-in lover, The Booty Hunter, and Michael himself (Michael worked for the BWFE behind-the-scenes as the federation's interview coordinator). They patched things up and Weaver had a successful RAGE run, but it didn't last. "The Homosexual Pedophile" eventually threw one of his famous "baby mama drama" tantrums and bolted the fed behind Dare's back. Oz Jensen *This on-again, off-again rivalry is a thrilling throwback to the legendary Yank vs. Lime war between Dare and Robert Stock from the BWFE days. With these two, you never know at any given moment if they're friends or enemies. Sometimes they don't even know themselves. :) Dare fired Oz in '02 for bitching incessantly, but in a strange twist-of-fate, they remained friends for a time despite the situation. A few years ago, while both men were going through personal problems and clearly weren't themselves, Oz snobbily declared that Dare wasn't worthy of his friendship. They patched things up a few months later and remain bloody chums to this day. Oz joined RAGE and did well for himself before taking a holiday (as the limeys call it) away from the action. He returned to TCW in 2007, lost deservedly to Mr. Warrington, and blamed Dare for "sabotaging" his comeback. Oz did that himself by throwing toys from his pram and leaving the fed in a huff right after the loss. But the on-again/off-again friendship between Dare and Oz Jensen is currently on, despite Oz's increasing alcoholism. In an ironic twist of fate, Oz ended up working as the behind-the-scenes agent for former RAGE World Heavyweight Champion Candles. Dare Lexicon Here are some insults and phrases made famous by Dare that are often copied by the likes of Michael Weaver, Joel Potter, and even Rob Spicer. *'Lime:' Shorthand for limey - a person from England. *'Booty Brah:' Someone who kisses booty to get pushes, favors, etc. *'Booty Based Booking (BBB):' When a president pushes his booty brahs over more deserving talent for questionable reasons. *'Neck: Shorthand for redneck. A rube with a country accent. Likes grits, gravy, NASCAR, rodeos, etc. *'Dinnermasher (masher, mash, other variations): William Regal's word for homosexuals as seen in Mick Foley's Have A Nice Day. *'Rookie Newbie Bastard:' A rookie who lacks certain polish, isn't up to mark when it comes to social etiquette, etc. This can be remedied over time in the right environment. *Other Dare trademarks that have been borrowed: using CAPS for IMPORTANT words, smirking during interviews Links *RAGE: Pro Wrestling Generation! *RAGE on Wikia.com Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:1962 births Category:RAGE Wrestlers